Daily Prophet Prints Lies
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: In this story the Daily Prophet newspaper has another false story printed off and stated as fact. Poor Minerva has to deal with the results!


**Disclaimers : The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling! As much as I wish they were, all these amazing characters are not mine - but I love the chance to write about them anyway! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Minerva Mc Gonagall slipped into the staff room, glad to have made it after an annoyingly long half-hour spent trying to eradicate Peeves from the owlery, poor birds. To her surprise the room wasn't empty. Most of the staff looked up at the sound of her entry and she noticed Professors Sprout and Trelawny were giving her knowing smiles. Confused, she sat down in one of the more comfortable seats and pulled out a book. There was usually an amazing sense of relaxation in the staff room on Friday afternoons and she always enjoyed the silent periods with few interruptions, today lacked the quality. Excitement seemed to hang in the air. Minerva realised she'd read the same line three times without taking in a word of it. She went back to her book, but again found her concentration ebbing. She glanced up and noticed every pair of eyes flash back down to pieces of parchment and books in the owners hands. Finally Professor Sprout met her eye.

"Minerva," she spoke with extra warmth as she came to sit beside her. "How are you?"

"I am fine Pomona. How are you?" She was feeling a little bemused as she noticed the rest of the staff with their heads turned ever-so-slightly in her direction, as though trying to hear better.

"Have you had a good week?" Asked Pomona, uncharacteristically ignoring the frothy mug of coffee and large piece of chocolate cake she had carried with her.

"Yes, perfectly normal really." She paused "Is something the matter Pomona?"

"Nothing, nothing is the _matter." _Put in Filius Flitwick, dropping the pretence of marking the stack of essays before him. "We just thought – you know – that you may have something to tell us..."

If she had been puzzled before she was certainly completely confused now.

"To – to tell you?"

The figure of Sybil Trelawny rose for a corner of the room. Minerva found herself shocked at her appearance here; she usually stayed in the tower.

"Don't hold it in, Minerva dear. I have, of course known for years. It has been one of the many secrets divulged to me through my inner eye!"

"I beg your pardon but-"

Minerva was interrupted as the door swung open. It was Snape. He cast his gaze around, where it finally settled on her. Smirking he went and sat across the table from her. She spotted a newspaper under his arm and saw many of the staff eyeing it eagerly. Snape drew out his wand and said "accio cup!"

"Afternoon Severus," said Minerva with a stiff nod. She turned away as his cup filled; knowing it would do no good to try and stop him from drinking what had to be his fourth cup of coffee today.

"Ah, Minerva." Said Sprout. Trelawny was now behind her in another seat. "Do tell us. How did he ask – or was it you?"

"I – I am afraid I have no idea what you mean Pomona,"

"Just as I suspected," Snape smirked as she gave him a questioning look turning away from Pomona's incredulous look and Trelawny's hurt one.

"What did you suspect, Severus?" He just gave her mysterious smile. Mc Gonagall pressed her mouth into a thin line.

"If someone doesn't tell me what is going on soon..." She let the sentence trail of dangerously.

"Minerva really," Said Pomona in exasperated tones "There's no need to pretend. I was sure you would consider us trustworthy enough to tell."

"Careful there Pomona, you don't want to get in the way of that famous Griffindor temper." Snape said with mock fear in his voice.

"Severus Snape," McGonagall hissed, having a brief flash-back to her earlier teaching days, when this young man had been her student. "Don't you dare take that tone with me! I have every right to know what is going on. It plainly has something to do with me and -"

Severus raised an eyebrow "Have you not read this morning's _Daily Prophet?" _

"After many past failures the Daily Prophet is hardly my chosen source of information." She said, eying the newspaper with distain. Snape was unperturbed. He cleared his throat.

"But of course, that's why you're still being so secretive." He said sarcastically. "I'm sure you can confide in us, we already know."

"Of course you can dear," Said Trelawny again, in an infuriatingly superior manner (considering Miverna was way older than her) "I did, after all, foresee these happy events. That is why I have joined you all today!" she swept her arms out dramatically.

"What _has_ the _Daily Prophet_ been saying? If I didn't know you'd been reading that drivel I'd say you'd all gone mad."

"Ahh, Minerva," Snape pretended to simper, clutching his chest "You'd surely be delighted to tell us all. There is really no reason to keep up this pretence. I mean... after so many years, you've finally bagged your man!" The last few words came with the return of his sneer.

"I'm sorry – what?" Out of all the things she'd been expecting, this was a complete shock. She reached across the table for the paper, but Snape swept it deftly out of her reach and stood up, reading in his most dramatic and mocking tones.

"_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Order of the Merlin, first class; __Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and defeater of the dark wizard Grindelwald, let slip yesterday that he has recently asked to marry, and become engaged to long time Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall _writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent. _The engagement was said to have taken place near the start of the week. Minerva now wears her engagement ring, passed down through the Dumbledore family for generations, proudly. The couple, who hid their true feelings from the wizarding world so long, plan a simple, short wedding to take place at the school itself during the end of term feast. Albus Dumbledore was unavailable for further comment, but a young, handsome student informed our reporters that the pair are "_often to be seen walking through the school and conversing in whispered conversations_." His young friend adds "_Once, as I entered a classroom I could have sworn they had been holding hands, or more, for they jumped apart at the sight of me," _This hidden relationship is bound to spark both support and outrage, but one question on everyone's mind. What did Minerva Mc Gonagall do to gain the heart of such a wise, yet elusive man?"_

McGonagall was gaping at him. She opened her mouth once, closed it and tried to swallow. Finally she said, with an attempt at bravado. "Who could possibly believe _that_?"

Snape smiled maliciously. "I don't know why you're being so secretive."

Pomona nodded "Of corse, now we think about it, it seems so obvious. Of course you and Albus are in love. Minerva, there really is no need to be shy."

"I assure you I-"

But Snape interrupted her "We've seen the looks you give one another," He was plainly enjoying seeing Minerva's stunned disbelief. Then she realised he didn't believe the story at all. He just wanted to see her squirm. "I mean, to fine love at your age – It's," Suddenly his tone returned to the scathing one he so often used "Awe-inspiring,"

"At my age?" snapped Minerva, forgetting that she was trying to tell them all the truth, her annoyance at Severus bubbling up. "_At my age?_ I will have you know that love can be found at any age as long as the person is open to it." Her mouth was the thinnest of lines again, a look that made most of her students back down, but Snape was, unfortunately, no longer a child. "Sadly, you wouldn't understand. Love seems to have passed you by. But I forget, you have no heart!"

For a moment a cloud seemed to pass across Snape's face, and then his features were suddenly reconstructed into a sarcastic smile "You wound me deep," But he ruined the effect with a less-than-convincing voice, and by averting his gaze, head bending so no one saw his face.

"Stop behaving like a child," She told him, disdainfully. "As for the rest of you, I assure you, there is nothing between Albus and I. The _Prophet_ has been spouting lies."

Before anyone could react to this the door swung open and Dumbledore swept in. He sighed as he saw the _Daily Prophet_ open on the table.

"You have seen the paper then?"

The teachers nodded eagerly, Snape looked up, suddenly as composed as ever.

"We could hardly miss it, Professor." He sneered.

"They don't seem to be able to see sense." Minerva told him.

Albus smiled. "I thought so." He looked gravely at the staff "There is truly nothing going on. I would advise you to dig a little deeper before trusting the _Prophet_ next time."

His eyes were twinkling as he came to sit down, they all looked very disappointed. Snape let out a snort.

"So much for Trelawny's prediction. What was it you said? _"I did, after all, foresee these happy events. That is why I have joined you all today!" _"

Sybil stood, shaking and shot him, a dirty glare, but, as she lacked an appropriate come-back, she settled for sweeping from the room without retaliation.

"Severus, that was unnecessary," Dumbledore sighed. The staff seemed to be returning sulkily to their pursuits.

"Such a pity Miverna," squeaked Flitwick "I was so sure, but I guess we all make mistakes, don't we?"

"Well, you have to admit, the idea had potential." Pomona appealed.

"The 'idea' was preposterous." Minerva said, but she was smiling now. "I had no clue our world was so desperate for news."

Albus smiled at her "Really Minerva, I had no idea the thought of marrying me was so repulsive,"

"Albus I didn't mean…" She began, and then realized he was joking. The staff laughed at her, and she finally joined in. They were, after all, well meaning. Except, perhaps…

"You don't seem so keen on discouraging the idea now – '_Albus, I didn't mean_...'" Snape sniggered. "I'm serious Miverna, think about it. You and Dumbledore…"

He ducked quickly out of the door as Minerva turned her thunderous gaze towards him. After all, he didn't want to fall victim to _"That famous Griffindor temper"._

* * *

Thanks, please rate!


End file.
